


The Trio Reborn (DP Fanfic)

by Catzooa



Series: The Trio Reborn [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, eviltucker, kingdanny, kingsam, kingtuck, pharaohtucker, queensam, undergrowthsam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa
Summary: Danny has had enough of people treating him like shit when all he does is help them. What do you think he will do when, and after, he finally snaps? How will the people close to him be affected, how will the world itself be affected?! Read on to find out!(Slow and Sudden updates. School keeps one busy.)
Relationships: AmethystOcean - Relationship, DannySam, Sammy - Relationship, TuckerValerie
Series: The Trio Reborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543480
Kudos: 7





	1. The Change

Why can't I ever get a break, why can't I be happy, why can't I be the one to live, to be protected and live without worry?! "Why do I have to suffer for all of you!" I can't take it anymore, I fall to my knees, closing my eyes and holding my head, close to not caring anymore. Everyone just stares at me, not hearing the voice in my head, not caring what I've been through. "Danny!" I hear Tucker and Sam yell through a haze. I hear those voices, the ones telling me what I've done for all those ungrateful, what they've done to me in return. Why do I bother saving them? Was there a reason, why is my chest burning? Suddenly I hear myself say "I can't take it anymore. I save everyone, I protect you all, yet all I get is scars while you don't care. So tell me," I take my hands off of my head rising it, my eyes red, "Why should I continue caring?" I can feel something, my core. Its burning, I want to scream, but this burning feels good, perhaps I should let it burn? Look at their faces, shocked, scared, confused, and ungrateful.

"What are you talking about Mr. Fenton? Are your alright? I think you should talk about whats gong on." It was Mr. Lancer, one of those humans who have hurt me. He has been nicer lately, but he has still caused pain.

"Talk about whats going on huh? Hahahaha, You wouldn't get it." I said scathingly. Sam and Tucker have rushed to my side, trying to calm me down. "It's not worth it anymore guys, all they do is hurt me when all I do is save them. Why do they get such happy lives while I suffer?! They shouldn't!" I growled that last part, my vision red. The burning in my Core has lessened, instead turning into an emptiness almost, like in my nightmares. You know what, those might not have been nightmares, they may have been forewarnings, that happens sometimes. I feel myself changing, my fangs growing, my voice deepening, my skin turning blue and my hair flaming. Everyone starts freaking out even more, and I like this. I smirk, enjoying the fear radiating off them all. My hair has probably turned white as my nails sharpened into claws. I hear the screams of "Ghost!", the screams of fear. I can't help but drink in the turbulent emotions, the fear, confusion, shock, and other other emotions being transmitted from them. I turn my head towards Sam to see a Fenton Thermos pointed right at me, I growl at the tears in her eyes. 

"Sorry Danny, but I can't let this happen!" Before I can lunge away I see a brightness and get sucked in.

I have to idea how long I was in there because time stops and space is nothing. Next thing I know I am in a containment chamber in my parents lab. I see Sam and Tucker in front of me, looking scared. "What did you do that for?!" I growl at them. They flinch and I find a strange sadness from that despite the satisfaction. 

Sam decided to speak up in a quivering voice. "Danny, we need you to calm down. We can talk about what's going on with you but you need to turn back to normal. You are scaring us." 

Before I can stop it, the words come tumbling out, the ones I don't want to say. "Heh, good. I don't need to fight anymore if others are scared of me more than the others. They will instead of being ungrateful sniveling cowards become grateful and regretful survivalists." They look even more shocked now, and regretful.

Tucker then says "Dude, you don't mean that do you? Have you forgotten your promise to us?!" 

I smile before replying "No, I haven't forgotten my promises. Perhaps you could help me out then?" 

"What do you need Danny? We can get Jazz for you, but you need to go back to normal first." Sam has always been the one I do everything I can for. She has always been the one I cared for the most.

I sigh before telling her "I can't. My core feels empty and burning at the same time. I've already started changing obviously so I don't think a talk from Jazz would be able to help. What I need is for you to join me in here." 

"What? What do you mean join you?" Hmmm, I could play with her emotions, but I don't want to do that to her. 

I stare at her intensely as I say "What I mean is I need you in here with me if you aren't going to free me. I need you by my side Sam. Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you." 

She looks hesitant about what I said, then determined as Tucker says "Sam, you can't! Danny is unstable right now!" 

She tuns to him saying "That's exactly why I need to be by his side, so I can help him become stable again." She walks over to the door, unlocks it, and walks in coming towards me after closing it. "Alright Danny, I'm here. What do you need?"

"I need you to stay still and calm." I step towards her as I say this and I see her flinch. 

"Why?" She questions, starting to shake. 

"So I can do this." I envelope her in my arms in a hug before I claw into her back. Her eyes widen and she gasps in pain as I let go. I dodge the punch sent my way, stepping sideways towards her back smiling and whispering "I told you, I need you by my side." Her eyes widen further in realization as she tries to bolt towards the door only to see it frozen with Tucker trying to break through. 

I quickly grab her, freezing her so she can't move, and stand back. Quietly I explain, "Sam, while I have gotten sick of Humanity, I still love you. I don't want to protect them anymore, but that means I have to run. I won't be able to have you by my side and I need to change that. She struggles in the ice incasing her, and I don't like seeing her so distraught, but I have to do this. I walk around to her back again and make the ice there recede before I put my hand on the wound I made. I summon some ecto-energy and send it through her, making it similar to what caused my half-death. I hear her and Tucker screaming before she changes. I lean towards her ear telling her "I love you Sam, we can be forever together now, ruling as King and Queen Phantom." She suddenly gives off a huge heat-wave after her appearance changes, her hair turning white, her attire is what she wore while under the control of Undergrowth, and then she passes out. I can still hear Tucker screaming at us. Perhaps I should let him stay by my side as well, he is like brother to me after all. 

As I am contemplating what to do with the screaming and crying Tucker a flash of black light comes from Sam as she turns back to her Human appearance, having a Fire Core instead of a heart now. I melt the ice on the door and Sam as I rush towards Tucker. He decides running to get the weapons would be a good idea right about now. 

I get out of the containment area and seeing how Tucker isn't as fit as me, and also isn't a halfa yet, I catch him in my ice easily. I do the same to him as I did to Sam, except he wouldn't stop literally screaming for his life. He is annoying geeky Tucker as usual, I'm glad he will be by my side as well. Perhaps I'll get Jazz to join me too. Tucker passes out after transforming. His attire turned into what he had when he was a pharaoh ghost, with a few changes. His skin turned green and his glasses and staff became high-tech? I suppose that since he has an obsession with technology he would become a Tech Pharaoh. Hmmm, I think that will be his ghost alias. What would Sam's be? PlantQueen Phantom? Tucker passes out and after a minute of waiting in a flash of gold light he too turned back to his Human appearance, with an Electric Core instead of a heart. Now we can all be together forever. Heh, it looks like our Trio has been Reborn in Death and Insanity.


	2. The Flashback

I invisibly took Sam and Tucker to an abandoned warehouse that we would sometimes have meetings in. When we got there I transformed back into my Human self, my eyes stayed red. I decided to meditate and focus on what exactly had changed with my Core. I floated in the air, cross-legged and eyes closed, as I felt for that familiar cold of my Ice Core. 

It was very different now, instead of the cool reassurance and need to protect I usually felt, there was a burning emptiness. I had Sam and Tucker by my side so I wasn't alone, but I also felt these new urges that I didn't really expect. I felt the want to destroy. The want to make those Humans regret and pay for what they've done to me, to my friends. I least I was able to keep my promise, I'm not Dan Phantom, I am just a Danny Phantom who finally got sick of it all. Ha, I guess my parents were right about me all along and I didn't even know it. I think I'll spare them, at least for last. I think we'll pay Dashiel scared Bastard a visit first, haha. I'm glad I still have my like for puns, being that my whole world-view changed pretty much over the course of a day.

-flashback- (Time to find out how this all started!)

It's another usual day fighting ghosts, avoiding my parents and the Red Huntress, attending school as best I can, getting bullied, being chased by phans, being hated and loved, hanging out with my friends, just being Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom at the same time as usual. I am currently in science class, one of the classes I like, as a blue mist decides to disrupt again. Really, Spectra this time, now? I run out of class to go ghost, no longer having to ask, and leave to find the most depressing ghost there is. Great, this day just gets better and better. 

First I fight with my parents while Jazz is in college, then more than usual bullying from Dash and the other A-listers, I get injured even more from the once again upgraded Skulker thanks to Technus, Box Ghost was annoyingly keeping me up all night again, Valerie and others kept chasing me making it harder for me to get back to school, then even more bulling from Dash aggravating my wounds, and now Spectra of all ghosts after a week of inactive crap from everyone else. Now that I think about it, today has been worse than usual. Why does this happen to me? Oh ya, the world hates me. I fly invisibly around the school and before long I find Spectra cornering a few students with Bertrand as an accomplice, the kids were crying their eyes out thanks to the ghost's depressing ability. She sees me and smirks as the barrage of words start, this will be fun, Not.

"Oh, hello there Phantom. How unpleasant to see you. How has your family feud been going? Oh wait, I forgot, they don't even know so they just hate you." I couldn't help but clench my fists at her words, reminding myself over and over again she is just trying to get under my skin. That I just have to keep calm and ignore her.

The crying kids decided to pipe up then. "Phantom! Why weren't you here earlier, she said awful things you could have prevented!" A girl said, the boy and other girl agreed nodding their heads. "Ya Phantom, where were you?! You are supposed to protect us aren't you!" I frown at these words, thinking of how I was going to respond when Spectra went on talking.

"Oh look, the very people you protect still don't like you, such ungrateful brats aren't they? Perhaps you need your friends here to help you not cry too, oh wait, they aren't with you right now are they? Hahaha, perhaps you should show these ungrateful kids why they should be grateful for your help? Hmm, what do you think Bertrand? These kids need taught a lesson don't they." Bertrand grunts his agreement and readies an attack on them. "We'll do it for you, you hear that you sniveling ungrateful brats, we are going to give you a lesson on behalf of Phantom"

"NO, Don't you dare touch them!" I yell as I dive down to attack Bertrand, to get him away from the kids. They flinch as I kick him away, a few yelling at me for getting too close for comfort. Man, they really are ungrateful. Stupid Spectra riling them up with negative emotions. 

I shoot another blast at Bertrand to keep him away from the kids and I hear one of them muttering for me to hurry up because they are already late to class with mental trauma to boot. Now that almost got to me. I was very tempted to yell at them about my problems, but I can't. I can't let anyone know, I can't let others get hurt, I can't stop the battle, I can't give into the voices and Spectra. I take the Fenton Thermos from my hip and suck Bertrand into it. "One down one to go." I say as I keep defending the kids from Spectra's attacks. I blast at her more, seeing her start to weaken I charge up one big blast and knock her down. I use the Fenton Thermos to contain her too and turn to the kids. I'm glad they aren't crying anymore. "Hey, you guys alright?

One of the girls replied. "We will be, but we would have been sooner if you had stopped her quicker. Thanks to how long that lasted we have almost missed the whole period, and I've got a project due today! Thanks for saving us eventually though. Come on guys, let's get to class while we have any time left." I take a deep breath reminding myself not to yell at them, that they were just normal kids who knew nothing about me. I keep myself calm before hiding to change back into my Human form, from Phantom to Fenton. 

I head to class only to get there as the bell rings for next period, ugg. I get pushed around by the leaving crowd, my wounds being aggravated yet again, as I grab my bag and head to my next class trying not to let the thoughts at the back of my head bother me. I sit down and try to focus, I have forgotten which class this was, but can't fight the need to sleep and eventually my eyes close as my head lays on the desk, sending me into the world of dreams. Perhaps here I can escape everything, it would be nice to have a nice, long, undisturbed sleep.


	3. Nightmares

"Hey, hey wake up! Danny, please don't be dead too, I.. I can't lose you too!" I wake up hearing what was said I immediately jump out of my seat only to see destruction around me. How? What? I turn towards the voice, it was Valery crying, beat up. Her suit lay abandoned nearby, destroyed beyond repair. She looked horrible, all cut up, bruised, how is she still standing?! "Everyone is dead, I managed to survive out of pity and a message, but I don't know what to do, he massacred almost the whole city! He said he was from the future and that the current Phantom had trapped him somewhere and he was here for revenge. He said he was here to create himself! Danny, we are the only ones left around, what do we do!" 

I start freaking out, my talking getting fast as I start hyperventilating, not that I really need to breathe."What?! NO. No no no no no no, no, it can't be! Dan can't be back, I didn't sleep through that, I couldn't have! No way, you're lying, you have to be! It's impossible, he was guarded by the most powerful person, I mean, there is just no way! No, y-your lying, no no no, this isn't even real at all!" I can't believe this, this can't be real, this has to be a nightmare, it has to be."

"Danny, how did you know his name?" Great, now Valery is suspicious of me, and even more shocked. "How did you know his name?! And why are your eyes green?! Answer me!"

"Calm down Valery, this is just a nightmare, it has to be, this must be Nocturne's doing!" I growl "Wait, why am I even talking to you if you aren't real? Ugg, forget it. If the shock from entering this nightmare didn't wake me up I have to defeat him again, dammit! Well at least I don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt. Why am I thinking out loud and talking to you again when I already know this is a nightmare?" I shake my head and go ghost leaving behind a very shocked looking dream-Valery who has decided to curse me in the worst ways possible upon seeing Fenton become Phantom. I mean, I know now that this is just some horrible nightmare made by Nocturne but the words still hurt. I just have to ignore them and find dream-Dan and defeat him again now. When I wake up I am so going to make Nocturne regret doing this. 

After a while of flying around hating myself despite this being a nightmare and getting completely hated on and cursed at by any survivors I have to ignore, I hear his laughter as there is a new plume of smoke caused by a collapsing building. Oh how much I hate just how familiar this is, well, at least I have found him. "Hey, Dan, How about we just hurry up and finish this so I can get out of this horrible nightmare!" I shout at him. He just laughs and flies away, forcing me to chase him as I shoot echo-blasts at him. 

"You won't stop me, you can't! You ignored everything and now you've paid for it. How does it feel being the cause of all this hatred and destruction, it feels good doesn't it? Let us not forget just how many lives have been lost because of you, thousands Danny, thousands. It was quite fun hearing their pitiful screams as they died or lost loved ones, it was also quite a good show seeing all the horrible ways these disgusting Humans died. Perhaps you will understand one day, after all, you will be me. You can't stop it, ha, dead or alive. I am here and I always will be. Do you understand yet Danny? You are me, and you can't escape it." My breathing is now gasping as I try to control my emotions, trying to keep reminding myself that this is just a nightmare, that none of it is true. "Hmmm, you having problems accepting the truth? Let me help you, show you in fact." 

Suddenly, instead of the destroyed Amity Park the place was fine, and then there was an explosion. "This is what You've done. This is what you are." I can't move as I am seeing the destruction of Amity Park as if it were a movie, a horrifying movie that mustn't ever exist. People were being killed by ectoplasmic attacks, collapsing buildings, burning, drowning, falling, being torn apart, being impaled, choking, electrocution, everything is being forced into my eyes. Everything as to how every. single. person. died. I can't stand it, I scream, and then I hear them. I not only see every moment of every death, but I hear it too. The short-lived relief, the cursing, the screaming, the sorrow, rage, fear, bravery, regret, hope, hopelessness, hatred, love, shock, calm, I can hear and feel everything. It stops suddenly after what felt like seconds but could, and must have been, hours. 

Then I feel myself falling, not able to think as I feel a complete emptiness inside. Everyone was dead and there was nothing I could do, nothing I did do. I'm a monster, I'm Dan Phantom. I suddenly scream as I feel as if I had just been ripped apart, frozen for years, and boiled in lava after being shocked and radiated by the ghost zone portal again, except double. The pain is completely consuming, just as bad if not worse than the emptiness. I hear laughter as I hit the ground, and then everything goes black.

I sit up gasping for breath as I have flashbacks, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, everyone I ever cared about, died. It was just a nightmare, when I died I was sent out of it, I'm fine. I still can't help the shaking and my breathing won't calm down. "Mr Fenton, are you alright?" I hear Mr. Lancer call. I look up at him my eyes still wide and unable to calm down. 

He looks surprised for a second before saying in a worried voice "Do you need to leave the classroom for a few minutes? Just come back in when you're calmed down, we don't need you to freak out and disappear on us or break your pencil. We have a test today." I nodded and rushed out of the classroom running to the "Haunted Bathrooms" where I would go to transform or get patched up at school, or when I needed some time to myself in order to calm down from a fight or freaking out like right now. 

I stay there for a bit looking in the mirror willing myself to calm down so my eyes can go back to being blue instead of that awful mix of red and green. I'm just glad that no one saw them, except for Mr. Lancer, but I'm sure it'll be fine. "Are you sure red is an awful eye color?" I hear a whisper in my head. 

My eyes widen, completely neon green now, recognizing the voice. "No." I whisper back in disbelief. 

"Yes. Remember what I said, that you are me and that you can't escape it? I wasn't lying you know. Hehe, good luck keeping your promises. I'll be whispering in your head the whole time, waiting for you to finally snap." He said, with a hideous whisper of confidence.

"No, I won't!" I yell, shaking my head as if that would make Him go away. 

"Oh but you will. Just wait, you won't be Danny Fenton for much longer, you are already starting to break. Just a little bit longer until you recognize yourself as me." He taunts.

"I won't become you, I promised my family. I don't break my promises." I said firmly.

"We'll see, hahahaha." His laughter fades away and I collapse against the counter, starting to sob as I hold my head. He can't be back, he can't be...


	4. Thanks For The Advice

I decide to stay in the bathroom for a while after I calmed down, thankfully He stayed silent, and check on my wounds before going back to class. When I get there I find that there is a test on my desk, great, another thing I haven't been able to study for. Mr. Lancer notices that I walked in and starts talking once I've reached my desk. "Mr Fenton, if you want to take the test tomorrow that would be fine. The class is almost over so you wouldn't get much done this class, besides that you don't seem to well. Are you alright?" Mr. Lancer can be a good teacher I guess, or at least lately he has been a better teacher.

"Ya, I'm fine, thanks for letting me take the test tomorrow Mr. Lancer." He nods his head and goes back to reading his book while I put the test in my bag for tomorrow. I sigh and my friends send me worried glances. I have the feeling they will want me to talk to them about what happened later. Dash and the other A-listers decide to start chatting since almost everyone seems to be done with their tests, not that they really care. Thanks to my super-hearing I can hear every word of it, which sucks big time. I try to block out what they are saying, which I have gotten really good at, but then Dash says something that I can't help but notice, so I think I need to listen in now.

"Ya well I heard that he almost failed to save some students from a depressing ghost just earlier. Alice wouldn't stop complaining about how late he was and how long the battle took." That, was uncalled for. I saved their asses didn't I? Oh well, they will think better once Spectra's influence wears off after a while. 

"Are you sure about that, they could really think that after all. Why would you want to save such ungrateful brats?" He is back. Oh crap, why is he even able to talk to me telepathically anyways? 

I whisper to him "Stay quiet, you were earlier." 

"What, I can't talk to the only being I have contact with besides the guard? You wound me. It does get quite lonely here you know." He said.

"Ya well, you deserve it and I don't want to talk to you. So shut up and let me focus on school." 

"You wouldn't have to deal with school and getting bullied if you just took care of them, or at least taught them a lesson. Why bother protecting ungrateful people when all they do is hurt you?" He pointed out. 

"Because I want to, I don't like people getting hurt." 

:Hahaha, you really need to change that. You will just keep getting hurt by the Humans, so besides wanting to, why do you? You know you can exist and thrive by not protecting them." He reminded me. 

"I don't want to become you, I promised." He goes silent for a few minutes and I sigh in relief, thank goodness. I hate having to listen to him, why wasn't I just ignoring him anyways? I'll just do that whenever he decides to say something again. I can finally focus on getting something done. I pull some out my homework that I can understand and work on it for a bit, then He talks again. 

"Hey, it really is lonely you know, having no one by your side to talk to. I suggest keeping those Humans besides you as ghosts when you turn into me. They are who you care for most besides Jazz right?" I slam my pencil down, feeling my eyes flash. I get up and try to head out of the classroom but suddenly I can't move. 

I hear all these things, I see all these things, about how ungrateful people were, how they still hated me, how they would never accept me. I see these visions of everyone bullying me and my friends, talking bullshit about and harming both sides of me, Fenton and Phantom. Then I see how to solve it, that they are the problem not me. They get everything I'e ever wanted, they don't even try to know or understand. They are all just oblivious, ungrateful, sniveling, coward Humans who don't give a crap and feel themselves entitled. 

Why didn't I see that before? The solution, is to stop. I don't have to go out of my way to harm them, I just have to stop protecting them, stop caring about them seeing as how they don't care about me. I smiles before thinking of something else, my eyes turning green. Why can't I ever get a break, why can't I be happy, why can't I be the one to live, to be protected and live without worry?! "Why do I have to suffer for all of you!" I can't take it anymore, I fall to my knees, closing my eyes and holding my head, close to not caring anymore. Everyone just stares at me, not hearing the voice in my head, not caring what I've been through. 

"Danny!" I hear Tucker and Sam yell through a haze. I hear those voices, the ones telling me what I've done for all those ungrateful, what they've done to me in return. Why do I bother saving them? Was there a reason, why is my chest burning? Suddenly I hear myself say "I can't take it anymore. I save everyone, I protect you all, yet all I get is scars and hatred while you don't care. So tell me," I take my hands off of my head raising it, my eyes red, "Why should I continue caring?" 

I can feel something, my core. Its burning, I want to scream, but this burning feels good, perhaps I should let it burn? Look at their faces, shocked, scared, confused, and ungrateful. Alright, I promised I wouldn't be Dan Phantom, but who said anything about going by that name? I can just continue being Danny Phantom, King Danny Phantom, and I won't be breaking my promise. Thanks Dan, I needed your advice, Goodbye. 

"Fine, You may not be the me from before, but you may be even better, hahahahaha. Goodbye, *King* Danny Phantom." His voices faded away, yet it will never go away forever.


	5. Sam Wakes Up

My eyes snap open as I finish going through that little flashback. I need to focus on the present, not the unneeded past. I focus again and discover that I seem linked to Sam and Tucker's cores, possibly because I am the cause of their current status, perhaps we can talk telepathically. It is interesting how their cores turned out, Sam's is Fire, the opposite of Ice, and Tucker's is Electric. Electricity is our Death Weaknesses, ecto-plasmic radiation via electrocution is how we died, so it'll be interesting to see what happens with Tucker's Electric Core. 

I think I can also manipulate ectoplasmic-matter better as well, enough to form solid objects at least. I'll have to test that out and practice. My eyes just won't change back from being red though so I'll have to cover them whenever I go out, I'll have to wear a disguise anyways. I wonder what we'll do now, the ghost zone is very dangerous with my many enemies, and we can't live among Humans anymore. We can't stay here all the time either though. 

I sigh and try to think of where to go. Perhaps if I talk to Dan? No. He will just try to influence me more than giving advice. I don't want to destroy Amity Park, just make certain people pay for their actions, perhaps gain more power so we can live in the ghost zone. I would need to be King for that, That is in my plan already so I'll have to see what I can do. I already have the Far frozen and Dora's Kingdom as allies and forces. Also Pandora's people and other ghosts I have befriended. I already have a good foothold, I just have to expand it. 

It'll sound good being called King Phantom with Sam by my side as Queen Phantom. Tucker will be our Royal Advisor with his own Ruling rights, he is a Pharaoh after all. We will all be ruling side by side, and no one will be able to defy and hurt us ever again! We will have to work towards that goal, no matter what! I will have to let Sam and Tucker take it easy since they will be getting used to their new selves, I'll have to train them. 

Perhaps I can get Vlad to agree to help, he does control decent forces in the Ghost Zone. Only Time will tell I suppose, I wonder what Clockwork thinks of this? I guess it is fine since he hasn't intervened. I hear movement from Sam, I think she is waking up. I float back down to the ground and walk towards her as she sits up, holding her head in a hand. I sit down in front of her, taking her hand in mine, and ask "Are you alright my Queen?" I smile at the name, it fits her so nicely.

"Queen? Danny, what's going on, I feel strange. I, I don't remember anything past you freaking out." She is still looking down, closing her eyes against a headache I presume.

"Really? You should, it is the most important day of your afterlife after all. We will all be together forever, one day ruling however we wish. With you as my Queen And Tucker as our Advisor there is nothing that can stand in our way, after you guys train of course. I would imagine you guys will have the same kind of problems I first did when I died, well, half-died. I made sure you guys have the same halfa status as me, so don't worry. You can still cling to your humanity." As I was talking Sam opened her eyes, wide open, and after I was done she looked up at me, flinching back. 

Why is she flinching, I won't hurt her anymore, I don't want to and she can't even remember what I did. "D-Danny, is.. is that really you? You haven't broken your promise have you?!" She starts backing away, taking her hand from mine, as I realize the problem is my eyes. I close them and take a deep breath, doing my best to make them not red, any color but red. I open them again and she flinches, again. I guess it didn't work.

I close my eyes again before speaking. "Don't worry Sam, It's still me. I haven't broken my promise to you. I just, I changed. My eyes won't go back to green or blue, most likely because of my Core. It- " I sigh again, "It did change, but I'm not Dan, I'm still Danny Phantom." I open my eyes to see fear mostly replaced with worry as she moves back to sitting next to me, I can tell she wants an explanation. 

"My core feels a bit empty now, but it changed so that can be expected. I think Ihave gotten a few more abilities that I need to test out, you guys need to learn about what abilities you may have too. I umm, kinda failed my obsession of protecting everyone when my world-view shattered earlier during class. I started changing in front of the class and you decided you needed to trap me in the Fenton Thermos, and then in my parent's ghost containment chamber. I had already changed but you tried to convince me to 'go back to normal', but I knew the truth. I was to far gone." I shrugged. "Everyone had seen what happened, there is no way I could go back to my life before, my core itself has changed. I didn't want to be lonely like Dan and so I decided on the best course of action." 

I open my eyes and smile at her, showing my fangs. She looks a bit uncertain, but she'll understand. "I decided to bring you guys with me, but you couldn't be Human for that. Luckily you guys have been ghosts before, if only temporarily, so with some improvising I could turn you guys into Halfas too. I won't explain the whole painful process, god I didn't want to cause the pain I went through to you guys, but I had to." 

By this point I had looked away, I look back saying "So that now we can all rule together, forever. I have already gathered a bit of information on your guy's Cores so I can tell you about that. Then after you guys have rested I'll go talk with Vlad, he might me willing to help." She looks shocked, and scared now? "Hey, Sam, are you alright? You do understand why I made you guys Halfas right? We will all rule the Ghost Zone together one day! We will always be together, with the benefits of both Humans and Ghosts."

Then she whispered something. "You killed us. You didn't just change, you broke your promise to us."

"I didn't break my promise! I'm still Danny Phantom. I won't ever be Dan Phantom. He even agrees with me." I said quickly assuring her I'm still me.

"What do you mean Dan agrees, you can't talk to him, He is imprisoned and guarded in Clockwork's Tower! You also didn't deny killing us.... No wonder your core changed, you went way to far." She said this with a bitterness in her voice I feel unhappy with, she had also backed away again. 

I want to try using telepathy, perhaps now would be a good time to test it... 'Don't freak out, I'm testing the telepathy we all may have together for some reason, probably because of how we all are connected via me causing our deaths. I didn't go too far, it was the best decision I could make. As for Dan and I talking, he has been in my head since yesterday. He has decided to only talk when I am willing to now though. He helped me realize I can change, do things another way without breaking my promise. Even if that wasn't his original intention he does agree with me.' She seems really surprised now, at least she hasn't freaked out. I guess the telepathy worked. I don't think Tucker will do to well in that aspect though with how he is.

"W.. we can use telepathy? How do I do that? Wait, that's not what I should be asking right now! Why the hell did you listen to Dan!? He has led you on a path of no return, and he made you drag us into it! You killed us, how is that not breaking your promise!" She looked more mad than anything now, I need to calm her down now!

'Sam, It's alright. Can I just talk to you telepathically like this? It seems more comfortable for me. You might be able to use it by just thinking of what you want to say to me and direct it with your mind to mine. I didn't break my promise because I didn't turn into Dan. I didn't want to listen to him at first, but he eventually started making sense, and then suddenly I could understand some of his points of view. I still don't completely trust him though so don't worry, I won't let him control me. I control myself. I did say that I had already changed to the point of no return didn't I? He didn't do that, I did it. I realized that I shouldn't have to protect ungrateful Humans who don't care about what happens to me and feel entitled in their cowardice. I can live just fine without doing that, and my world-view shifted, changed. That led to my core, and obsession, being altered. Now I want to rule with those I care for. I want to Rule the Ghost Zone with you and Tucker forever. Your Obsession is Plants, you are the Queen of Plants. So your Ghost Name is PlantQueen. Tucker's obsession is technology, like Technos, but he is a Pharaoh so his Ghost Name is Tech Pharaoh. Of course we still have our Human names, and we will eventually have other titles and names as we rise to our rightful place in the world. When Tucker wakes up and things have been explained to him I will head over to Vlad's to, persuade him to help us out. You and Tucker should experiment with your powers meanwhile.' I explained to her throughly, hoping she would understand now.

Sam got a look of concentration and then I can hear her talking in my head. 'Alright, can you hear me?' I smiled and nodded my head Yes. She sighed heavily. 'Alright. I still think you have gone too far off the edge but what you've done is done, we can only move on. You said something about knowing about our Cores?'

'Ya,' I replied, 'You have a Fire Core and Tucker has an Electric Core. I found this really interesting actually. I don't know the exact details about them though seeing as I only had to learn about my Ice core, so we should probably ask someone who knows. Frostbite should know someone, I don't think it is a good idea for you to go there without being very prepared with your Fire Core though. I'll go meet with him sometime to see what I can do about your guy's Cores. Maybe Vlad can help with that, we'll just have to wait and see.' 

She nodded, looking a bit overwhelmed and still mad. But at least she understands now! She stayed silent for a bit after that, probably thinking of our new future and what she can do with her powers. I can't wait for her to rise to my level!


	6. Tucker Wakes Up

We continue to talk for a bit after that before settling into silence between us. Then Tucker was up groaning about a headache. He looks up at us and starts talking. "Dude, I know you were going off the deep end but you didn't have to literally scare me to death. Not fun Danny, not fun. Wait, is there something else we want to call you, you seem to of broken your promise..." 

I have an angry expression on as I explain to tucker what is going on. "For the last time I haven't turned into Dan! I'm still Danny Phantom! After this I'm going to talk to you telepathically, You and Sam can do it too. Just think of what you want to tell us and direct it towards our minds with your's. So you remember what happened? Sam says she can't remember so I had to explain what was going through my head and what happened. I'm assuming you would like that explanation too seeing how you were screaming and freaking out the whole time?" I raise my eyebrow at this, sending a quick jab at Tucker about his courage. 

"We can use telepathy?! Cool! Ya, I would indeed like an explanation as to why you went crazy and killed the people closest to you. Wait, I'm gonna try to use telepathy." I frown and roll my eyes, I think Sam did too. after a few seconds of watching Tucker use a concentration face that was laughable I finally heard him. 'Hey can you guys hear me?' We both nod our heads yes. 'Yay! I've always wanted cool powers, hey what special ghost powers do you think I'll have? After you explain the whole going crazy and killing us thing.'

I started to tell him what I told Sam. 'Well my core feels a bit empty now, but it changed so that can be expected. I have gotten a few more abilities that I need to test out, you guys need to learn about what abilities you may have too. I kinda failed my obsession of protecting everyone when my world-view shattered earlier during class. I changed into a different-looking Phantom in front of the class and Sam decided she needed to trap me in the Fenton Thermos, and then in my parent's ghost containment chamber. I had already changed but you guys tried to convince me to 'go back to normal', but I knew the truth. I was to far gone, everyone had seen what happened, there was no way I could go back to my life before, my core itself had changed. I didn't want to be lonely like Dan and so I decided on the best course of action.'

I smile at him, showing my fangs. He looks more curious than anything, I really didn't expect that. 'I decided to bring you guys with me, I wanted you guys to stay by my side, but you couldn't be Human for that. Luckily you guys have been ghosts before, if only temporarily, so with some improvising I could turn you guys into Halfas too. I won't explain the whole painful process, god I didn't want to cause the pain I went through to you guys, but I had to. So that now we can all rule together, forever. I have already gathered a bit of information on your guy's Cores so I can tell you about that. Then after you guys have rested I'll go talk with Vlad, he might me willing to help. You do understand why I made you guys Halfas right? We will all rule the Ghost Zone together one day. We will always be together, with the benefits of both Humans and Ghosts.'

He stayed silent for a few before speaking up. 'Alright, so I now understand your reasoning for killing us, but what caused all this in the first place? Can I also assume that my ghost self is from when I was a pharaoh then?'

I nod my head. 'Yeah, except you are a pharaoh obsessed with technology. Your Ghost Name is Tech Pharaoh. As for what drove me to my world-view changing, Dan and I had been talking, He has been in my head for a while, and He has decided to only talk when I am willing to now though. He helped me realize I can change, do things another way without breaking my promise. Even if that wasn't his original intention he does agree with me. I didn't want to listen to him at first, but he eventually started making sense, and then I could understand some of his points of view. I still don't completely trust him though so don't worry, I won't let him control me. I control myself. I realized that I shouldn't have to protect ungrateful Humans who don't care about what happens to me and feel entitled in their sniveling cowardice. I can live just fine without doing that, and so my world-view shifted, changed. That led to my core, and obsession, being altered. Now I want to rule with those I care for. I want to Rule the Ghost Zone with you guys. With Sam, also to be known as Plant Queen as a ghost, as my Queen, and you are our Royal Advisor. You would of course have the same standing as us with your own territory, you are a Pharaoh after all, a Tech Pharaoh.' I gave him a grin, knowing he'd like the name.

Tucker nodded before talking. 'Ya you got that right, I'm the technological pharaoh! Heh, I'm not really mad that what happened or anything, just a bit scared and shocked about how it all happened and such. I mean, we all knew Danny would snap someday, even if we all avoided it as much as we could. It just isn't possible for anyone to go through such a life and not snap eventually, Dan was enough proof of that. I'm just glad we are still here and not dead, err, well, completely dead. But enough said about Danny killing us! How about we try to figure out how to control our ghostly powers, right Sam? I think we both need it.' Tucker was right, they did need to get used to and learn to be able to control their powers. Even though we've been ignoring it, ever since Sam and Tucker woke up they had been sinking into the floor and flickering out of and into visibility, having power fluctuations, the stuff I went through when I first became a halfa. 

'Alright guys, now that you are both conscious and aware of what has happened, I will go talk with Vlad while you practice your powers here. Be careful.' They both confirm that they heard me as I get up. I don't really know how this meeting will go, but if it goes south enough and I need to, I can get away. I would most likely just end up beating Vlad's butt agin though. I transform, seeing them flinch at my appearance, and take off to Vlad's Mansion.


	7. A Chat with Vlad

A takes a while for me to fly to Vlad's mansion, of course staying invisible and ignoring everything helped make the trip faster. When I reach the doors I knock on the doors. I don't need to bother with the doorbell, he would have sensed me once I got near the mansion, he has enhanced hearing as well so he would hear it. I wait a minute until Vlad finally opens the door. I smirk saying "Hey Vlad, I'm glad you could answer the door with how busy you are. Do you mind if we have a small chat? I think you will be quite interested in what I have to say."

He raises an eyebrow. "Hello Little Badger, I could say the same to you. What would possibly prompt you to fly all the way here to chat with me seeing how busy you are with your own work. Have you finally denounced your father? And why are your eyes red?" I can't help but chuckle at the questions.

"No, not quite. It's more like I've denounced humanity. My eyes being red are a sign of that, they won't change again. As I said, I would like to talk with you about something you may be interested. I don't want to attack you, so may I come in? We don't want to talk out here on the doorstep after all." He narrows his eyes, trying to hide his worry and confusion, as he steps back inviting me in. 

He leads me to one of his offices and we sit down. He looks at me, awaiting an explanation. I give him one. "I have come to a few realizations that were, in a phrase, world-view changing. One of them being that I don't have to save everyone all the time in order to survive or live, in fact I had been killing myself over it. So I have decided to stop being the hero, and just live the way I want. The other most important realization I had after the first one was that I didn't want to be alone in my wants, so I decided to keep my friends by my side. So I decided on the best course of action after they had trapped me, thinking I was going crazy and would 'go back to normal' with some words. I can't have them by my side forever if they were humans, but I didn't want to take away their humanity either, so I did the best thing I could, I turned them into Halfas as well. Now however they need to train and get used to their new selves, but they will learn like I did. Although they will have help that isn't trying to re-kill them unlike me. When my world-view changed it makes sense that my wants did too. Now instead of saving everyone possible, I want to rule them. I already have a firm foothold in the ghost zone, I just need a stronger army and allies to create my rule. That is what I want to talk to you about." 

To say Vlad looked shocked and horrified was an understatement. While he tried his best to hide it, he wasn't doing to well at it, and it was quite amusing to watch. "You... You killed your friends?! Daniel, how could you do that?! No world-view change should cause that! Why do you want to rule the Ghost Zone anyways, you can just live with your friends in peace and solitude if you want to stay away from Humans. I'll not help you in your quest of insanity, You have failed your obsession and gone insane for it Little Badger."

"I didn't fail my obsession, I merely came to a realization and changed it. If I rule then no one will be able to harm those I care for, and no one will ever go against me again. I know you have the Ring of Rage, I remember you taking it after I defeated Pariah and you locked him in the coffin. I want you to hand it over, and join me. You've always wanted to join forces didn't you? Well now is your chance." This is what he has always wanted isn't it?

Vlad refused sternly. "No Daniel. I said I will not support your insanity, you need to move on now. I will inform your parents of your death and you can leave Humanity peacefully, going to the Ghost Zone. I will help your friends learn about their new lives, but I will not help you coerce them into your Rule. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you." Then Vlad whispers in a sad tone "You are to far gone." Now I am slightly surprised. He actually denied me while sounding sad and regretful about it. I have to say, he is just as good an actor as always. 

I suppose I have to threaten him now, I didn't want to have to do this. "Very well then, I'll take it from you. I don't want to do this, but once I beat you into submission you will hand over the Ring of Rage and submit to my rule. Instead of having a position of honor, you will have one of disgrace! I will also reveal your identity to everyone, since I don't care about my own anymore." Now he looked even more scared, good. Perhaps I can still gain his help without a fight. He stands up and transform, putting on a brave face. I sigh. I guess I do have to fight after all, perhaps I can test an ability or two then.

Vlad growls and I stand as well. He decides to give one of his speeches again. "I won't let you. I will defeat you and send you on your way Daniel, you cannot beat me." I smirk and transform, to say Vlad was shocked and terrified at my new appearance was yet again an understatement. He does seem sorrowful about this however, that's interesting. Vlad flies at me, throwing a punch, and I dodge easily punching him instead. It would seem my abilities were enhanced, heh, this might be fun. I jump away blasting him with an ecto-blast, which he blocks. He shoots his own magenta colored blast at me while cloning himself. I put up a shield and clone myself as well, now there were 5 me against 5 Vlad. I laugh, smiling, all my clones acting the same as me seeming quite creepy. 

"How about we make this a game Vlad? You beat me I'll leave you alone, " I pause to dodge some blasts heading my way, "and if I beat you you submit to my rule, how about it huh?" He growls and lunges for me again, this time forming pink eco-goo to trap me. I wonder if I can do that? I can already make solid objects, so why not try? I smirk in response as I fly behind him, forming some of my own ectoplasmic-goop. "Sorry Vladdie, but I got some new powers. You have no hope here." I throw it at him, managing to trap his right arm, as he exclaims in surprise. 

He didn't expect that at all. Of course, there was no way he could have. He growls again and I laugh, I hadn't expected this to be so fun. I circle him again as he whips around to face me, shooting ectoplasmic-blast hoping to catch me. we go back and forth with shooting at each other for a minute and I realize that maybe I have even more powers. Like what though? telekineses maybe, that is a common one to grow into. Or perhaps an outside form of mind-control so I don't have to posses people, that would be useful. I think I'll try using those. I focus my mind on Vlad's like with using telepathy, and try to command him. Nope, not working. Ok then, how about the telekineses? I'll just focus on moving his clones with energy.

I try to do so, and then they fly into the walls exclaiming in pain and surprise yet again. I can definitely have fun with this, finally getting back at him for all he has done will be very fun alright. I make him helpless as he slams into the walls and ceiling, breaking more things, and laugh. "So how does it feel to have no control over your actions Vlad, how does it feel to be so utterly and disgracefully defeated. Hahahaha, this is too much fun." I slam him down onto the floor, destroy his clones, and fly over. "So what do you think of my new powers? You haven't even seen them all. Do you want to reconsider my offer?" I smirk, he can't possibly reject now. 

He grits his teeth painfully and replies with a strained voice. "I said no, and I intend to keep my word. You have gone to far Daniel, and I won't help you go farther down the path of insanity you have chosen for yourself. Take the Ring of Rage if you can find it, but I will never hand it over to you like this." So he refused after all, huh, I didn't see that coming. How am I going to find the Ring now? He was my best lead. Perhaps I could use the Infini-map. Frostbite did say it could track down anything in the ghost zone as one of it's uses. That plan hinges on Vlad keeping it in the Ghost Zone though, which isn't really likely.

I sigh and say, "Alright, I'll just have to hand you over to Walker then, perhaps he could torture the information out of you. I'm sure he would be very willing to cooperate, unlike you. At least he listens to a good beating. He might not be willing to help me out concerning the matter at hand however, so it would be best if I just got the information out of you myself. You are a very valuable asset to my wants after all. Isn't it you who said I needed to learn how to live for myself and manipulate others, like you? It would seem you got your wish Vlad, just not the way you expected. Are you sure you don't want to help me?" Perhaps hearing of torture will motivate him into helping me, he has always been the -agree to survive and plan revenge later- type. 

He surprises me with another refusal. "No. I told you I can't help you in your insanity! If you were your old self perhaps, but not now. Not like this." I doubt he would be any more willing at any other time, he really is good at manipulating others isn't he. I smirk, deciding to just imprison him at the warehouse until he agrees. I'll just be paying him back for what he's done to me and those I care for in the mean time. He could be a training dummy for Sam and Tucker, they'll get used to it eventually. Then they will see it just the same way I have.


	8. Back Home

I imprison Vlad in some ecto-goop and using telekineses take him to the warehouse. It has been quite the eventful day hasn't it? Everything has changed in just a few days. When I get in I see Tuck playing with his PDA and Sam talking with a flower in a jungle that had formed at a corner. They lifted their heads towards me once I approached, questioning why I had Vlad imprisoned and brought here. "Well, he wasn't the most agreeable during our chat so I had to bring him here to get information. Since he is strong and can take a beating, I figured that he could also be your guy's training dummy. That way I can get information from him while training you guys." 

I take him to the back and dump him there, making sure he couldn't get away. He has a look of what looks to be anger, pain, surprise, regret, and sorrow? I should stop being surprised by his emotions, at least they are giving me energy. I turn to the others and they have similar emotions, I don't like it. "Oh come on guys, it'll be the perfect chance for you to practice and train your abilities. He can be both a ghost and a human, take a beating, is a hostile who need interrogated, and needs to be taught a lesson for all he has done, he is the perfect training dummy for you. We just have to make sure not to re-kill him or get the place to messy. We don't want to have blood or ectoplasm all over the place to clean up. A small amount is expected, but not a lot, alright? I don't want to feel like I'm in my parents lab, I would imagine you don't want to either." 

Now they looked disgusted, and a bit scared again. I can't help but to sigh. "Guys, I told you, it's just fine. You need to practice on someone, and Vlad is the best option. I don't think you want to practice on animals, right Sam? You guys don't have to start training today, since you just half-died, but you should train some tomorrow. For now we can rest, and focus on the abilities that don't need tested on someone if you want." Sam doesn't say anything as she frowns before heading off to her small jungle she accidentally, although happily, created and continued conversing with the plants. Tucker nods his head, frowning as well, and continues messing with his PDA, which has changed to look like an ancient stone tablet but is still high-tech. Don't ask me how that works, I'm not to sure myself how our ghost halves do that to the items we have on us at the time we transform, perhaps Vlad will know? Once he is more agreeable I'll have to ask him. 

I wonder how my parents will react to this, they must have heard of what happened by now. They probably think I've been possessed or something. I hope Jazz doesn't worry to much, but knowing her she most likely will, Sam's and Tucker's parents will be worried too. I guess they can go back and live with them once they can control their powers if they want to. For now though they will have to stay away from their parents. Perhaps I should check on mine, I am curious as to what they think and have done. I think I'll do that, everyone is busy getting used to this and resting, so there isn't much I can do right now. Vlad will be fine waiting here. 'Hey guys, I'm going out for a while. I need you guys to stay here and watch Vlad for me. I can't have him getting free and you guys can't control your powers yet, so be careful. see you guys later.' I tell them, they don't show much reaction other than small nods.

I fly back to Fenton Works, invisibly of course, and phase into the living room. Thank goodness they usually have the ghost detecting and hunting stuff off since they would always target me. I'm a bit glad for how oblivious my parents are, otherwise things would have been much harder to keep hidden. I look around, although I don't see them here there is noise coming from the lab, so they must be there. I fly and phase to the lab, to see them working, of course. They may not even care and just get more absorbed in their work now that they believe I'm either being possessed or I'm gone for good. One of which may be correct, I don't think I will ever see them again once I rule. 

Mom seems to be working on the Specter Speeder while Dad is tinkering with some new invention, probably to capture me. They might not even have received the news yet though, so I'll just have to wait and see. Why are they working on the Specter Speeder though? Hmmm, I'll stick around for a bit I guess, I do have to get some stuff after all. I head to my room, just know that I am using my invisibility and intangibility the whole time, and pack up some of my clothes and medical supplies before heading to the kitchen and packing some food. 

This should last me awhile, I'll have to get Sam and Tucker's stuff later. Trick their parents out so they can go in to get stuff or something, no way am I rummaging through their drawers trying to find what they need/want. Sam would not be happy about that. I take the bag of food up to my room and plop it down next to the clothes and medical supplies bag, good thing I decided to come back so I can get some stuff, supplies. It is around evening, my clock says 6, so I should probably head back soon after I find out what my parents think. This really has been a world-changing day.


	9. The Reveal

I'm back in the basement again watching my parents tinker with ghost stuff. Mom was working on some claw-looking device, It scared me more than usual for some reason. I'll have to destroy it when they leave it alone. Why does it seem so familiar? 

"Wait, I think I recognize it. That is what Vlad used to create me!" I jerk back in surprise hearing Him talk again. I did ask a question to myself, I didn't expect Him to answer me though. So that is the clawed device that separated Phantom from Fenton and Plasmas from Masters causing Dan to exist huh? I must destroy it no matter what, I don't need my parents to use that thing and cause the unspeakable. I'm sure Dan would love to have that happen, but I don't. 

"Hey Dan, What do you think about pulling a prank of sorts on Mom and Dad? It'll be fun." I whisper to myself, making sure the two below couldn't hear. 

He replies. "Why are you even asking me, you are the one in control, do what you like. You are right though, It will be fun for me to see. What do you plan on doing?" I chuckle quietly, making sure they couldn't hear me still. 

"You'll see!" I then swoop down to Dad and whisper in his ear "Ghost in the room!" 

Dad freaks out pulling a huge ecto-gun from one of his somehow infinite-storage pockets yelling "Ghost! Where are you ecto-scum!" I back away quickly laughing, Mom looks so surprised and quickly pulled out her own ecto-gun, aiming it at random points in the room like Dad was doing.

"Come out you ectoplasmic-scum! Where are you!" This is fun to see, haha. Once Mom was a ways away from the cursed device I fly to it, blasting an ecto-blast and destroying it as much as I could. While dodging the blasts coming at me from my parents, I am still invisible so it isn't to hard, I make sure that thing is truly decimated. It is, good, perhaps I should do something else now. 

I fly upstairs to my room and quietly land on the floor. I grab some eye contacts I have from when I couldn't control my eyes from way back when I half-died and put them on. Now I looked my truly Human self, ha, I was only thinking that way a day ago. I go downstairs and yell "I'm Home! Mom, Dad?" I go down to the basement where you could hear the chaos and knock on the lab door. "What's going on, is something wrong! Mom, Dad, are you alright!?" I hear someone stumble to the door, from the lighter footsteps it must be Mom, and she opens the door after confirming with Dad that the ghost was gone. 

"It's ok sweetie, a ghost just got in, that's all. We took care of it, but are you alright? We heard you freaked out at school, is there anything you need to talk about?" She was looking really concerned but I could feel the anger, she was mad at me for being home late, worried too? Hmm, if they heard of my 'freak out' then they must have heard of my transformation. She must be acting to 'get the ghost out of me'. Well then, I'll play that game too. I don't know what the being sorrowful and worried type feeling are doing in her, but I can wonder about that later.

I look down at the floor, getting an uncertain look in my eyes, and mumble "Ya. Ya, I think I need to talk to you guys. Could we please go upstairs? I-I don't want to talk about it when you guys are distracted by your ghost stuff. Please?" I give her a begging look, it is a good thing I've gotten so good at acting over the time I've been Phantom. Mom gives in, looking over to Dad who nods. She heads upstairs as I follow her, Dad following behind me, and we sit on the couches.

"Ok Danny-boy, what has gotten into you?" He didn't mask what he meant by that question very well. I continue looking uncertain, nervous, and overall like I could cry at any second. 

Mom decides to speak up, probably thinking of how good my acting is or that the ghost may be gone. "It's ok Sweetie, whatever it is we care for you. If you have done something we forgive you, you just need to tell us so we can help you. Alright?" I nod my head and take a deep breath, rubbing my eyes, taking the contacts out, and closed them hanging my head again.

"I-I'm dead." I start crying, seeing their (fake) shock, and continue. This is going to make them feel bad, and me feel good, isn't it? "I'm sor-sorry, It-it was the portal! When I went into it a-and it shock-ked me, radiated me-e-e! I died turning it on! I'm sorry!" I was sobbing at this point, pretend of course, but they didn't know that, They didn't expect that at all. They were now conflicted between whether I was telling the truth, or if I was being controlled. 

"Sweetie, what do you mean you're dead since you turned on the portal? That's impossible. You have shown the signs of being alive, and you aren't a ghost." She was speaking slowly, trying to figure out what my aim was, what the ghost's aim was.

I continued sniffling "Y-ya, but that is Bec-cause of circumstances." I sniff, opening my eyes, head still down. "I'm a halfa, the portal radiated me into becoming an, alive, ghost. Here, I'll show you." I say sounding defeated, yet inside I'm laughing gleefully. I transform, the white rings washing over my body from my middle, and I look up. "I've changed too, I'm sorry." I think they have reached the non-reactive stage of shock overload, no wonder too. 

I smile sadly saying "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm Phantom. you know, the ghost boy you've hunted since The Accident? Before you ask, I've been hiding this since I don't want to be dissected and torn apart molecule by molecule because of my own parents. So, now this can go two ways. One: You accept me and I don't have to keep running while I correct all your beliefs about Ghosts and the Ghost Zone, or 2: You decided you still hate me and I have to run the rest of my life from you, and have a possibility of my core being corrupted even more. I'll explain what I mean if you want to accept me..." I trail off the sentence quietly. 

It would seem they have to much shock-overload to respond. I wave my hand in front of them. "Hello, Mom, Dad? You ok?" Now I am a bit worried. I do want them to feel bad and stuff, but I don't want them to become completely unresponsive or die. "Too much info at once? Who am I kidding, of course this is too much!" I throw my hands up in the air as I exclaim this point, I can't help but sigh. I do that a lot I've noticed. I still don't really notice when I rub my neck though, and I'm doing it. I put my hand down sighing again and say "I guess you won't want me around anymore, while I'm not sorry about not telling you, I am sorry for causing you so much damage. Heh, I didn't expect my big reveal would cause so much shock you completely froze up for minutes. I hope you can hear me." 

I frown at the thought that they might not be hearing me, I need to finish before they move again in case they decide to shoot at me. Yet again, I sigh and go back to rubbing my neck. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine but you won't be seeing me around. My core kinda corrupted so I am slowly losing it, I mean, I don't think I'll become evil but I definitely don't want to save anyone anymore. haha, I guess you guys were right in a way. Even if a ghost isn't originally evil, their obsession can cause them to see right and wrong in different terms from others, especially when their Core is corrupted." I shrugged. 

Now I really am feeling sad, whispering my words. I'm just now realizing that perhaps Sam and Tucker were right, oh well. I don't really see many problems with what I've done, perhaps past me would, but not the me now. I look back up to my unresponsive, yet attentive, parents. "I'm sorry." I turn back into my human form, putting my contacts back on. "I'll be leaving now." I tell them as I get up and turn to leave, still on guard against an ecto-gun. I toss a few last words over my shoulder, "Please don't tell others yet. I'm sure my class is gossiping about it, but I want to reveal this myself. That is why I came back, to talk to you and leave with supplies. Good Bye, Mom, Dad." I turn invisible and fly up to my room, then suddenly two wails could be heard from crying adults who was just told by their son he was dead and corrupting, the information just sinking in. I grab the supplies I prepared earlier and head back to the warehouse, ready to sleep.

I get back to the warehouse and see everyone asleep. I check the bindings on Vlad and create a wall around him that only I can manipulate and, that taking a decent amount of energy, head to a corner to set up a make-shift bed to sleep in. Tucker had fallen asleep next to Sam's Garden and she fell asleep inside the Garden itself. I decided to pick the corner opposite them, nearer to the entrance and Vlad being in the corner between all of us. I drift off to sleep thinking about how today changed my life, the other's lives, and possibly how the world will be affected. This will be a fun afterlife for sure.


	10. Too Late

Maddie and Jack Fenton were sitting in their living room crying. The reason? Their son had just revealed himself as a Corrupted Phantom. THE Phantom they had been hunting, talking about dissecting and tearing apart molecule by molecule, above his own head... The Phantom they had wanted to destroy, was their very own son whom had only now told them who he was since his Core was Corrupting. They were to shocked to do anything. They couldn't cry out that they cared for him, wanted to help him. They couldn't move to hug him, or shoot at something. They couldn't do anything. So you have this scene: Two adults, father and mother, husband and wife, ghost hunters and scientists, who have failed their life as parents. Killing their own son and driving him insane. It was too late to save them all. Oh how sorry, regretful, ashamed, and sad they feel. Danny was having a feast on these emotions before he left, and if he had stayed just a little bit longer he just might have been saved, instead of slowly drowning in his growing insanity....

(Hey guys, this is a divergent point between this story and another one I've made, so go check it out for all you Clockwork fans out there! The Dan fans will want to check it out too. Just in case you didn't think of the obvious, I do that too sometimes so don't worry, that will be the salvation fanfic. This is where he isn't saved. That is kinda all I can say without spoiling EVERYTHING so just wait and see what happens! Good Luck on your Reading Adventures!)


	11. Jazz

It was the next day, everyone was awake and practicing how to control their invisibility, intangibility, the basic abilities, by Danny. It was going surprisingly well, probably because they helped Danny with his training when he became a halfa. Vlad, even though he was being held captive, even mentioned a few things that helped Sam and Tucker figure out how to control and focus on their powers. Of course they were doing the basics and just became ghosts so it would be a while before they could really control their powers efficiently. The next few agonizingly slow training days passed like this. Danny had gotten more supplies, for Tucker and Sam, and had occasionally muttered to himself and seemed more and more crazy. Finally after a few days something happened, Jazz burst into the warehouse. "Danny! What the hell happened!?"

I was in the middle of teaching Sam and Tucker how to form and use ghost lights with their ecto-plasm when Jazz suddenly burst through the doors, shocking me and causing the light to go out. She took in my appearance, most likely shocked at how similar I looked to a younger Dan despite not being him, and marched over to me. She looked furious, I'm in trouble. "Uhh, Hi sis? I thought you were in college, did something go wrong? Did ghosts attack you?! When I get my hands on them- huh." I was cut off my sister giving me a bear-hug, making me even more confused. "Jazz?" 

She let go then gave me then started one of her famous lectures, go figure. "When Mom and Dad called I was so worried, you didn't even wait around for them to answer your questions, shocked motionless or otherwise! And what do you mean by your Core Corrupting, what the hell happened to you so that you look like HIM?! Why are you hiding here with Sam and Tucker and, wait, is that Vlad! Why is he tied up, and since when could you use ecto-goo?! You have a whole lot of explaining to do Danny!" I think that Vlad's presence just saved me from a whole lot more of being lectured, I think she'll continue when I'm done telling her what happened though... I frown thinking that this isn't going to be fun.

"Alright Jazz, just calm down, I'll explain everything. Umm, but long story short over the course of a few days my world-view completely changed.

(I'm won't make you guys go through the explanation again, so just put all the info you know about the story from Danny's point of view here. If you want the explanation just tell me. If enough people/half of who read this want it I'll edit it in later.)

When I got done explaining Jazz looked extremely shocked, no wonder with everything that has happened. "Dude, you completely forgot to mention what you did to us in order to rule the Ghost Zone with us by your side forever. How about you explain that or should we just show her? Or did it just slip your going completely insane mind." Tucker spoke up.

"I'm not going insane! I told you guys, my world-view has merely shifted. I did what I had to, even if I didn't want to. You guys will thank me eventually." Everyone just glared at me. "Look, what was I suppose to do? Ask if I could half-kill you so you live forever? Like you would even allow me to explain, yet alone accept!" I heard a gasp come from Jazz and turn to her. "What's wrong? I'm training them and they are doing perfectly fine, better than usual even. I mean, they don't have to deal with all the stuff I had to with saving people and everything. If they want to they can see what being hero is like after they learn to easily control all their powers, but I don't expect that."

"Y-you killed them?!" Jazz whispered horrified, then sadly, "You have gone insane, Danny, I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you, I failed you!" She is crying now, why is she crying! She hasn't failed me! 

"Jazz, calm down, stop crying! You haven't failed me, you have always been there for me, how could you think you failed me! I just changed, that's all. This would have happened no matter what, I'm not insane." She won't stop crying, does she think I don't care for her since I didn't mention her when I said I wanted to rule with those I care for? That must be it! I smile at her, giving her a hug. "Don't worry, I won't leave you. You are my big sister, how could I ever leave you with them?" I pull back to see that she has calmed down some. "In fact, I would like you to join me, you are my sister, therefore you are the king's sister. You will have just as much claim to the realm as Tucker, in fact you would have even more! Sis, please join me. Help me." She looks at me, indecision in her eyes before saying something.

"I-I want to help you Danny. You are my little brother, but I don't know how to help you! You might be to far gone..." I smile, she said yes. She wants to rule by my side as well. 

I give her another hug, and she returns it, before I tell her "Thank you, perhaps I should have asked Sam and Tucker first as well." I hear a gasp as Sam realizes what Jazz just agreed to, she must be shocked that I asked Jazz when I didn't ask her and Tuck. I claw into Jazz's back, using my ice powers to keep her in place, as I chuckle at the thought. I hear more gasps and a few Nos, one coming from Jazz? 

I lean back, she was no longer holding me, as I looked at her in confusion. She looks scared, well I didn't tell her how I would turn her into a halfa so of course she does. I chuckle at my own mess-up explaining "It's aright Jazz, It'll only hurt for a little bit. I don't like having to hurt you for this but it is the only way. I can't stand hearing you scream either so your mouth is encased in the ice, sorry." Sam and Tucker have decided to transform and try to stop me, despite Jazz having already agreed to this. 

I put a wall up around us so they can't interfere, Vlad was struggling against his bonds, horrified in the small prison he was in trying to get free. I'll have to reprimand him later. After that thought I walk over to Jazz's back placing my hand on the bleeding claw marks I made, getting ready to turn her into a halfa. Just before I half-kill her I utter "Sorry Sis, but this is the only way." With that she was spazzing as much as she could in the ice-casing, which wasn't much, and turned into Jazz Phantom. 

Her teal eyes became a vermillion red as her orange hair became white. She has never been fully possessed before and she isn't in the exact conditions I was, therefore her outfit stayed the same. She passed out and like the others after a few minutes an orange light washed over as rings making her Jazz Fenton again. I melt the ice around her and lay her down comfortably on a make-shift bed I quickly made. I look towards a terrified looking Sam and Tucker, who were glancing between me and the door. I smiled, and said "Now she can join us in our rule forever." All I got back were horrified stares, it makes me sad that they don't understand yet, but they will. They will eventually understand the new me and see that my goals are for the best, after all, we are Team Phantom.


	12. Valerie

Tucker's POV

Nooo! I scream, I can hear Sam's scared desperation too. She must have realized what Danny was going to do when she gasped, if only we could stop him! With that thought both me and Sam were transforming into our ghosty selves and trying to save Jazz from her own brother. I can't believe this, Danny really has gone insane and now we have to stop him! When we reach them Danny puts up a wall, we try to get through but its no use. I see that and while Sam keeps hitting the wall as Danny is caught up in killing Jazz, I back away. I have a plan. I quickly use my electronic stone tablet to call Valerie, A.K.A the Red Huntress, and hope that she picks up. The line rings for a few seconds before I hear "Tucker, why are you calling me during school, and where are you guys?"

I frantically quickly tell her "Very short explanation: Danny has gone insane and is killing Jazz! We can't stop him but you might be able too! We are in a warehouse, the one I once showed you, and he has been keeping us captive insisting he is protecting us even though he has almost killed us several times! He.. he died and turned into a ghost Valerie, we know you are the Red Huntress and we need you now! Please hurry! I have to hang up before Danny finishes and sees me calling you, I don't want completely killed, please Valerie, hurry, we need you to stop him!" I see that Jazz has passed out and Sam has walked back to my side, staring at the scene in front of us. I hang up as Danny starts melting the Ice he encased Jazz in and glanced Sam's way. We both were crying and nodded to each other when he laid Jazz down on a bed he made, knowing what Valerie would have to do. I glanced nervously at the door as Danny turned our way, saying Jazz was finally one of us. I can't believe Danny has gone insane, was this truly always meant to happen? Why didn't clockwork stop this like with Dan?!

Valerie's POV

I can't believe it, Danny died and is killing the people closest to him?! It makes no sense. Well, whatever has happened I know that they are in danger, and I have to hurry. I will have to question them as to how they know about me being the Red Huntress though afterwords. I rush out of class, going to hide and become The Red Huntress, and then fly as fast as I can to the warehouse.

Danny's POV

Everyone seems really on edge, shocked and scared, around me now. I didn't want this, I wanted us all to rule together so that no one can ever hurt us, they would like that. Tuck has always wanted others to listen to him instead of being mean to him. Sam has always wanted others to listen to her way of life, her teachings, although she has learned from Tucker and me that there can be a line where everyone is in their own right. I have always wanted to protect those close to me and make sure they live happily, and this is how I do it. Once we rule no one will dare stand against us, and those who do will pay. They may see my reasoning as insane, but they just don't understand yet, they will, but not just yet. 

After a little bit of quietly watching over Jazz suddenly the doors are burst through, literally. I stand, getting into a fighting position and transforming to see it is The Red Huntress, A.K.A. Valerie. She sees me transforming and gasps, in shock and fear it would seem, then immediately shoots her weapons towards me. I block the blasts, realizing she almost hit Jazz! I growl, flying towards her and knocking her off the hover-board before she could react and start choking her. Sam and Tucker transform, trying to free Valerie, but I use my shield to block them again. They will understand when no one can hurt us! They will understand after I take action! 

Valerie looks into my eyes and I see fear, I can taste it, but she also seems to be sorrowful, regretful, and shocked of course. She was about to die, anyone would feel those emotions, and I was having a feast. She kept trying to struggle, Tucker was still hitting the shield even though he knew it would do no good, but she couldn't fight my strength. I wouldn't budge no matter what. I must kill her, I must prove to them I am doing all this for them, she would re-kill them with no mercy! So I will kill her and let her know how it feels to die, then to have your soul obliterated! This is also revenge for all those she has destroyed after all. She seems to be nearing her last breaths, no longer able to struggle. No longer was she kicking, hitting, trying to use one of her weapons or scream. I can hear Tucker crying, why is he crying at our enemy dying? 

I look up to see several emotions, the strongest was loss and regret? Why? I mean, I know Tucker had flirted with Valerie sometimes but he doesn't really love her does he?! But she's the enemy, she tries to kill me all the time! I look back down at Valerie to see her gaze had shifted to Tucker, and suddenly I'm struck by the fact that the emotions that I thought were just because of dying may not be just because of her own death, they love each other. 

I let up on my choke-hold although she had already stopped breathing a few seconds ago, but I knew she was still alive, just barely. I turn to Tucker and ask him "Do you love her? Why? She has always tried to kill me, hurt all of us. So why do you feel the need to save her, love her, the enemy." Tucker looked up at me and told me something, I almost didn't hear from how quiet and ragged his voice was.

"Because she is a good person despite the hatred, she can be one of us if you let her. Please Danny, bring her back, bring her back dammit!" He was now yelling at me in rage and my eyes widen in shock. I glance back down at Valerie by my side, already passing on, and sigh. I turn her over and using my claws I scratch deeply into her back through the armor, enough to leave scars. I then use the same method I did for the others, including encasing her in ice. I don't want her to be spazzing all over the place. 

After a few seconds of this she takes a deep breath, her eyes flying open as she changes. Her armor seems to melt into her skin, making it red, as her hair becomes white and she gains red eyes. Red Huntress, you are now a ghost. After the transformation like everyone else she passes out and after a few minutes red rings of light change her back to her human form, minus the armor. I stand up and walk away, letting down the shield, and Tucker runs to Valerie trying to take care of her. I can't believe Tucker fell in love with the enemy! He is right though, if she is on our side it will greatly benefit us. I'l just have to prove myself another way, perhaps bringing Dash and torturing him along-side Vlad? Ya, that would be good. We can torture Dash to death, seeing him die by our hands would be very good and very fun indeed.


	13. Jonny 13

Jonny's POV

Kitty is just really to pushy sometimes! There was no way I was going to see a super sappy movie like that, bleh! I need to fight someone, and Danny hasn't been concealing his presence at all lately so I think I'll go see him.

I get to this abandoned warehouse and I can sense Danny's presence inside, but it seems strange and it is with others. I rev up my engine, knowing he'll recognize the motor, to get him to come out. After a few minutes he finally walks out, wait, is that really Danny? "Hey dude, you alright? You seen extremely different and you've been MIA longer than usual, if you ever do." He just keeps silently walking towards me, unnerving me with his new appearance, what the Hell caused him to change so much!?

He stops in front of my bike, just staring before he speaks. "Hey Jonny, how's Kitty been doing? I hope you guys have been doing well, although I suppose that since you are here she tried pushing for some super sappy movie?" He is talking like we are just having a normal chat, but his words are sending danger signals off, just his very presence is! I can't even move! 

He frowns and I get even more frightened, how the hell is he more frightening than Fright Knight! What the Hell happened to him?! "Sorry if I'm scaring you, haven't been able to test my pressure on a full ghost until now. I'm not in the mood to fight right now so could you please leave? My friends need more target practice with their new powers, Jazz especially. Also, tell everyone Join me, or Perish, I plan to Rule. You don't have to worry though, I won't be like Pariah Dark." After he says the he stops his aura from suppressing me and I rev up my engine, fleeing back to the Ghost Zone as fast as I can. I have to warn everyone that Danny, one of the most powerful ghosts we know, has gone insane and intends to rule, That Danny corrupted his core!

\--------Jonny uses a natural portal home to Kitty--------

I rush up to a surprised, and still a bit ticked, Kitty while breathlessly yelling "Danny's Core has Corrupted!" I reach a now very surprised and disbelieving Kitty and tell her "He killed those he was supposed to protect and plans on taking over the Ghost Zone! When I went to talk to him he looked completely different and was emitting a terrifying power, he wants to be the next Pariah Dark now!"

Kitty stared at me wide-eyed before she found her voice again, whispering in horror "Impossible. Thats impossible. Danny would never kill his family and Corrupt his Core. It can't be, he isn't like that, he didn't do that!" I quickly hug her to calm her down, oh how I wish it wasn't true.

Danny and I were like bros, Tucker had upgraded my bike with some cool tech and I was giving Danny lessons on how to drive and build one himself! How could he turn on everyone like that?! "I know, I know Kitty. But I saw what had happened him, what he did. He told me himself that he has turned his friends into ghosts and intended to rule. He was surprising me with a terrifying aura, and I could feel that his core was corrupted. I didn't need his speech to tell me the Danny we know is gone..." I pull away from her, both of us a rare sight of crying, and continue, "We need to warn the others. We need to try and stop him and if we can't then we will all just have to live under his terrifying rule. We all thought he would become a benevolent King one day, but he is becoming a Tyrant now. We must warn the others."

Danny's POV

It looks like I got myself a messenger, and a test subject. My aura has definitely gotten more powerful, and I'm sure Jonny and Kitty will spread the word of my message. They will also have gotten over their little spat in the process too, so it all works out. I did want to chat a bit but he immediately ran off so perhaps I shouldn't of used so much of my aura the first time, I wasn't even using all of it's power though. Vlad was cowering as far away from me as he could when I activated it, and I shielded my friends from it so they wouldn't be affected. I should test it on Bastard when I torture him and Vlad so I can know how much Humans are affected, that'll be really fun. 

I look around to see everyone either passed out or training and notice that we have much less space now with everyone in here. There is Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Vlad, and myself. We need a bigger and better place to stay but where? Vlad won't help with that, we can't go back to someone's house, the Ghost Zone is not a good idea, and there are no bigger abandoned places we can stay. I guess we are stuck here for now until they are all used to their powers and can defend themselves or Vlad decides to cooperate, I hope both can happen soon. I think that we will just hang practice our powers here for the next few days then I'll kidnap Bastard for some practice.


End file.
